


The Making of a Hero

by toastygecko



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, citrus gang, mostly focused on hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastygecko/pseuds/toastygecko
Summary: Hero is secretly a hero, battling against villians such as Fire Spirit and Dark Choco, his old mentor, at night. Lemon has strange electric powers that would make for a good sidekick. They fight crime together at somepoint.





	The Making of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hero/Lemon fics are sadly not easy to find for this fandom, so I figured I’d do it myself based on some of my ideas and headcanons. For the sake of the human alternate universe, I’m going to be calling Hero cookie Henry. I’ll keep some of them, like the citrus gang can stay but Hero is straight up not a name haha. Anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter of my first fic on here, first chapter is hero’s :0

Heroes aren’t born, they’re made. This is one thing I know to be true. Just look at Batman, at IronMan, at WonderWoman. There’s always a catalyst, something that pushes them to become a hero. To make themselves a hero. For me, it was my desire to be acknowledged. Helping people is wonderful, but the praise afterward? The articles published speculating my civilian identity? The people on the streets, who want my autograph when I fly by? I live for that feeling. It makes my fading presence at school seem like a dream. I pray you don’t get the wrong idea, I would never let anything happen to someone who was hurt for the sake of my own vanity. Becoming a hero was not completely selfish, and can we really call it selfish? Imagine, going through halls every day with people you have known for more than half your life and none of them can recall your name? You’re a social recluse, tied to your science experiments and hero comics. Imagine yearning for that, the fame of someone who saves, who was super. And then imagine feeling it. Your best experiment yet, and the most successful one. You suddenly have power, and then fame, when enemies appear that get you in the paper. You have it! It can’t be too selfish to finally be granted what you’ve longed for all your life and worked hard to make for yourself, can it?

The inked words of the entry end there. Shaking his head and putting the journal back into his backpack, a teenage boy sits at a dining table. His button up shirt is a two-tone plaid of red and white, one of many variations in his closet. The brown frames of the square glasses sit on his nose, near the pale green of his eyes and the dark brown of his hair. He seems troubled. 

“It can’t be my fault, can it?” Henry mutters, “The arrival of Fire Spirit had to have been a crazy coincidence, it couldn’t have been... me.” The truth is, he isn’t sure. The discovery of his energy core was too perfect to overlook, and the fact that a supervillian appeared within two weeks, giving him time to try out his suit’s programmed powers... It was all very suspicious. 

Deciding to dwell more on it later and maybe stop reading the hate on Hero’s forum, Henry zips up his backpack around the journal and begins to walk to his bus stop. The garish yellow of the bus can soon be seen from ahead, about a block away. Picking up the pace, he makes it with less than a minute to spare. Flashing a smile to the bus driver, who always remembered his name, he heads to his seat on the bus, and waits for Popcorn. Though that may seem like a weird name, the truth is he doesn’t know her real name and at this point he’s too afraid to ask. They’ve been friends for a year now, despite knowing each other for three. They would constantly meet at superhero cons and early access movies. Eventually they decided to hang out outside of those venues, and frequent them together instead. She doesn’t seem to mind the nickname and sometimes mockingly calls him nicknames in return. Across the seat from Henry, a ponytailed redhead sits. She has a wide grin and a tennis racket sticking out of the backpack placed in the seat beside her. The tennis racket especially makes her recognizable as Orange, the top tennis player on the school’s team. She waves outside the window at someone when she gets on, most likely her parents, and then waits. The waiting is presumably for her girlfriend, Lime. She’s on the volleyball team, and a year younger than me and Orange. When a blond boy boards and sits down next to her, Henry realizes he doesn’t know this person, and that Lime gets driven to school. The boy starts getting talked at by Orange, giving noncommittal answers and maintaining a neutral facial expression. It was a little odd, since it’s not every day that he’s the first one to know about a new student. The blond looks back at him, and that’s when Henry realizes his study of the two did not go unnoticed, and was a little creepy. He swiftly averts his eyes. 

A couple stops later Popcorn hops on the bus, her trademark star glasses atop her head and a silly smile on her face. She tells him all about the movie she saw last night, something about a huge monster. Henry teases- with a small amount of actual concern, since this is the third movie she’s watched this week and it’s Tuesday- that she could probably shoot lasers out of her eyes with all the movie screen time she gets. Playing along with his goof, Popcorn flips down her glasses and makes “bwip, bwip!” noises at him until they reach the school. Waving a temporary good bye to his friend, Henry begins to walk towards his first period class. Passing through the halls is usually uneventful for him, but today he brushes a shoulder and gets a small shock where they touched. Surprised, he whirls around to see no one suspicious, though he does get an odd look from a girl behind him. Shaking his head as if to clear it, his walk continues, and he reaches his math class long before the bell.

**Author's Note:**

> Popcorn was not changed because that’s a nickname, he doesnt know her name. I will be finishing this simply because I like the idea. Constructive criticism is welcome to make this more enjoyable for me to reread later when I want a fic and this is the only one I can find 😔👊  
> (also if any of you guys know of some fics for this couple, feel free to drop a link in the comments, I love Them)


End file.
